When the world comes fallin’ down
by ForsakenDemigod
Summary: Nico hated flying. And no, That doesnt mean ldying on Jason Grace’s back, with Percy screaming the Aladdin theme song. No, I mean in a plane. He just wanted to get home, but Zeus had other plans. Will Apollos magic be enough to heal him? How will the Olympians react? Read to find out! :D


**Nico hated flying. And no, I don't mean flying on Jason Grace's back with Percy screaming the Aladdin theme song. I mean PLANE flying. He just wanted to get home, but Zeus had other plans. Percy, Reyna, Jason**** and Hazel must come to his rescue, but is Apollo's magic enough to heal the Son of the Dead?**

"I hate Pennsylvania." Nico muttered under his breath. He was standing outside the Airport, walking inside to get on his plane to New York. He knew he shouldn't be flying, but it was his only option. The Quest made all his energy run out, so if he could barely walk, no way he could shadow travel. The flight was going fine, it was a small plane. Right before we were about to land, turbulence started. "Styx." I said under my breath. "OPEN THE DOOR!" I screamed, and unbuckled my seatbelt. The Piolet didn't open the door, until I made the shadows open it for me. I jumped. I hear people screaming, and above me, the plane stopped shaking. And the wind caught me in mid air.

I was floating above Manhattan, which meant I was only a few miles away from the Empire State Building. I didn't try to wrestle the winds, because I knew it would slowly drop me down further. Eventually I finally reacted Olympus. The Winds pushed me into the building. I walked through, expecting my death. But Instead, I saw Zeus and Poseidon bickering about something. Poseidon sighed and walked in front of me. He turned to Human Size. "Good Luck, Di Angelo." He said. And Jumped down into the sea.

Zeus snickered. The Winds forced me against the wall, hands and feet locked in place against the wall. I grunted when my body hit the wall. The Chains were so tight that I could feel my blood starting to leak out onto the floor. "So, Demigod, shall we just get this over with?" Zeus asked, remaining in God Form. With an Evil grunt, he fired his Lightning Bolt. Time slowed down. I could see the people I care about crying in the sky. But then reality came back. The Bolt hit my chest, I screamed. LOUDLY. "Help..." I screamed with all my effort. "And this is for befriending my son, death boy." He fired again. This time it hit my lower chest. I screamed louder, and deeper. My vision started to become blurry. My head slowly went down, and I could see the blood dripping from my chest. I was at least 20 feet in the air. Before I passed out, I heard the screams of the most powerful demigods on earth.

The men I heard scream were Jason and Percy. When I looked up, I saw Reyna and Hazel as well. Hazel looked at me, and immediately looked back at Reyna. Reyna pulled her into her chest, and let Hazel cry into my body. Reyna just looked at me, and mouthed the words, "Don't lose us." I tried my best to keep my eyes open, but it was becoming hard to even breath. "Here!" I heard Jason scream, and I heard some Rope being thrown below me. I closed my eyes, but I also made sure not to pass out. Because I knew if I passed out, I wouldn't wake up. After about 10 minutes, I could feel my limbs starting to be let free. When the chains all fell to the floor, I could feel a Mans hands grab me around the waist. I tensed, and then realized I was flying. I was in the arms of the Blonde Superman, Jason Grace.

I could feel Jason's feet become lowered to the ground. I could tell that my back was what was on his shoulder, because I could feel air passing through my wounds. I jumped a little, I think that's because he was running. "Percy! I need to go sort this out with my dad. Take Nico." I could feel him take me off his shoulders, and into somebody with bigger hands, I could tell that I had been carried in them before. I believe it was after the war with Gaea. It was Percy Jackson's. He put me on a softer surface outside, and put his hear to my heart. I could still hear Hazel crying into Reyna next to me. Percy counting to try to listen to my heartbeat. He gasped, "Nico, Open your eyes!" He said, and with all my strength, I opened them.

I blinked about every 2 seconds. I think that was because the Blood Circulation was starting to mess up my brain. Everybody looked at me and smiled, Jason ran back outside. Now that I could see, I was laying on a Blanket that had a Trident on it. It was HUGE. It was on a large, slightly slanted rock outside of the main building of Olympus. Jason ran to me, and sat next to Percy. He lifted up my shirt, and looked at my wounds. One strike hit my lower ab's, and the first one hit me next to my lungs. Hazel started crying again. I could hear large footsteps, and they were getting louder and louder. After a few seconds, I realized one was less aggressive, and the other sounded angry. After a while, I heard the huge sound of water splashing.

Eventually the Kinder-footsteps turned into normal footsteps. The sound of a humans. Even though I could barely see or hear, I hear a muffled, "Dad!" From Percy. The Man had black hair, green eyes and pale skin. I slightly turned my head to look at him. It was Poseidon. "Dad, can you do anything?!" I heard a panicky Percy Jackson. Poseidon moved my chest a little, and I tensed. Reyna stroked Hazels hair, and made her stop crying. After about a minute of Poseidon looking me over, I could feel myself starting to fade. "No, no, no!" Reyna said in a panicked whisper. Hazel started crying more, she could obviously tell what was happening. Before I completely faded, I felt somebody with Musclely-hands touch my forehead. I could feel a rush of water go over me, and I stopped fading and went back to normal. "You better get home." Said a muffled Poseidon. Percy hugged his dad, and the joined hands. Jason touched my hand, and we turned to water.

In a flash of what looked like a wave, we were back at Camp Half Blood. Reyna pet go of Hazel, and told her to grab a corner of the blanket. Everybody grabbed a corner, and made me kind of like a cot. They swiftly moved me into the infirmary. And I heard a crying Will Solace, with his siblings comforting him. When they finally got me into the room, Will shot up. My vision has been blurry even since he shot me, so I haven't really been able to see people's facial expressions. Will picked me up bridal-style, with my head leaning on one side of his lap and my feet on the other. He gave me back to Percy for a minute, and put down a huge plastic tarp on his biggest bed in the infirmary. Percy put me down on the bed, and Will slid my shirt off. Everybody crowded around my bed as Will scanned the wounds. Will started to cry a little bit. "I... I don't know if he is going to make it." He stammered, choking up a sob. Reyna and Percy our there hands on there eyes and started crying. Jason and Hazel just starred at me in shock. It was funny, even though everything I saw looked blurry, I could still tell if people were looking at me.

Annabeth came into the Infirmary and took Percy back to his cabin, Thalia came all the way from Vermont to stay with Jason in the Zeus cabin, and Reyna and Hazel were offered to spend the night in the beds next to mine. I don't think either of them slept though. All different people came to visit me just in two days. Frank came to comfort Hazel, even some of the Camp Jupiter campers I had just chatted with came to see my half-conscious body. Will worked for 48 hours. He didn't sleep, he didn't eat, he only accosonically grabbed a glass of Nectar to keep himself awake and focused. Me on the other hand, I started to not be able to breath when Will worked on the higher wound. Except he only did that during the day, so someone could hold an oxygen mask over my mouth. Usually is was Jason or Hazel, but sometimes Reyna if she could push herself to look at me. On Friday, the third day I had been worked on, everybody came to watch Will finish. Will did the final stitch, and everybody cheered. "Ladies and Gentleman, give a hand to Will Solace. He didn't sleep for 3 days, and stitched Nico Di Angelo up with 824 stitches!" Everybody cheered and it kind of hurt my ears. "The 7, Reyna and Thalia, I want you guys to be the first to see him awake." Will said. I was surprised I could translate that, because the pain made my hearing worse. Will the proceeded to give me a shot in my lower vains in my right arm, and put an oxygen mask over my mouth. "3.. 2.. 1." Will counted down. Then, Everything became clear. Quite literally.

I took several deep breaths, and then blinked my eyes open. "Careful." Will said, and then everybody around my bed gave me a big embrace. I ripped the oxygen mask off my face, and coughed. "Nico-" Will said. But I didn't care. I needed to say something. In a crazy horse voice, I said? "I love you, Will Solace." Grabbed his jaw, and kissed him. Everybody awh-ed and let me kiss him. His eyes were so glazed over, that they sparkled. "Now go to bed, my sunshine." The Camp Jupiter campers carried him in a group to the Apollo Cabin. I looked at everybody next to my bed, and they all just looked at me. "Thank the gods your alive, Nico." Reyna broke the silence. Everybody nodded. "Uhm.. Did I really scare you guys that bad?" I asked. "YES!" They all screamed, but not in a aggressive way. I heard a large thunderstorm brewing up above me. "Wait, did Chiron alow rain to come through?" Percy asked. "Uhm, no. I was just with him." Annabeth responded. "Oh bloody hades!" Nico screamed, and everybody ran out to try and protect me.

Obviously, it didn't work. Zeus just pushed them all out of his way, including his own children. Zeus grabbed me by the hair, and pinned me to the highest wall in the infirmary. "You weren't supposed to heal." He said and proceeded to pull out his bolt. I closed my eyes as tight as I could. He aimed right for my neck, and shot. It was about an inch away from my head, when the lightning moved and aimed for my shoulder instead. Will and Jason has pushed the King of the Gods out of the way. Suddenly, Zeus turned into shadows, and in his place, stood my father. I then realized that the Bolt only hit my shoulder bone. But then, I fell about 10 feet down. But instead of the hard hit, I landed of my dads dog, Cerberus. I pet his head with my non-hurt arm. Cerberus slid me off his back, untill I landed in front of my dad. All the Demigods looked at me like, "Is this okay?" I looked at them and nodded. "Hello my son." Hades said. I looked up and saw his face. The God of the Dead was smiling.

"Uhm, Hi dad." I smiled back at him. "Your uncle won't be bothering you for a while." Hades responded, and started to bite his nails. "What do you mean?" Will stepped in. 'Watch it,' I gave the look to Will. Hades Chuckled. "Brave man, Huh Nico?" My Father asked. "Uhm, Yeah?" I responded. "Come here." Hades said, and opened his arms. "You know we both hate it." He continued. I walked in front of him, and hugged him. And suddenly, all my problems went away. He hugged me like he hugged me when I was 2. When he was with my mother. I started to cry. Who knew the god of the dead could be so comforting? I just stood there. Crying into his chest, and the something magical happened.

The shadows started to over take me. I realized that my shoulder was bleeding on his cloak, but he didn't seem to care. I slowly turned into a shadow, and all the demigods started to scream at my father. About a second later, I came back to my Fathers embrace. But now, all of my wounds were painless. My Shoulder wasn't bleeding, just remained a small scar. I looked down at my chest, the only thing left was scars and a few scratches. I looked at my arms and feet, now they were just slightly bloody. I released from my Father, and he smiled at me. "Now, don't go around flying in planes anymore. Come home soon, we miss you." He said, and turned to shadows. Cerberus then followed.

I just stood there. The only remain of my Fathers appearance was the shadows left surrounding my feet, and the parts still healing my wounds. "Uhm. I think we all owe Hades an apology." Percy said. Everybody agreed with him, and looked at me in shock. Will ran up to me and hugged me. "I think I need to meet your father soon. Take me to the underworld next time?" He had his head resting on mine. (He was a lot taller than me.) I nodded. Percy then proceeded to drag me and Will to Chiron at the dining hall. "Attention!" Chiron announced. "Everybody, please through your scraps in the fire today, and dedicate them to Poseidon and Hades. For protecting our favorite son of Hades, Nico Di Angelo." Everybody then raises their Nectar. "TO NICO!" They all shouted. Even Clarrise, who winked at me. We all then drinked, and decided that this was my first home, and I hope it never leaves that title.

**HEYO. I hope you enjoyed, because I sure did. If you want me to write more dramatic story's about Nico, like the story! :D**


End file.
